


can't keep my hands off of you

by multifanwho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Vibrators, Work Dump, back at it again not choosing a tense to write in, i don't know what this says about me but it's probably not good, most of this is just yaz being a horny bitch lets be real, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanwho/pseuds/multifanwho
Summary: A collection of smutty things I wrote either intoxicated or for a fic but then it didn't actually fit in with the context of the fic. Or  not make sense at all. Don't tell my wips I'm doing this.(This work has nothing to do with the actresses that portray these characters on screen, this is based off of descriptions of the characters alone. The actresses are real people with real lives and families that are just doing their jobs, please remember to stay respectful)





	1. vibe check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be the messiest thing y'all have ever read, don't @ me

Yaz has gotten sick of her time lord girlfriend being in control all the time. Knowing everything, always having an answer, controlling how they deal with tricky alien situations as if Yaz’s policing background means absolutely nothing. So, earlier that week Yaz decides it’s time for that to change. 

Unknown to everyone else in the TARDIS there’s a Bluetooth vibrator currently hidden partially inside the Doctor’s underwear and partially inside the Doctor, waiting to be activated at any random point in the day by an app on Yaz’s phone. Yaz has left it there for about an hour now, just to make the Doctor- the oncoming storm, the destroyer of worlds, feared in the darkest corners of the universe and beyond- squirm. Ryan and Graham have just come back with a takeaway and handed out the dishes for everyone to munch on in the control room when Yaz decides it’s time.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket without letting the Doctor see she’s doing it, Yaz opens the app. She’s presented with a baseline, a neutral line on the graph that she can either increase in intensity or decrease to nothing. Before she presses ‘go’ she drags it down to nothing as to not give away the game has started. She waits until the Doctor’s putting the first forkful of food into her mouth and then drags the line straight up to the top of the screen before letting go of it and allowing the baseline to run at its constant middle ground. 

“Mother of-” The Doctor tries not to spit out her food as she hunches over a little.

“You alright Doc?” Graham asks. 

“Yeah, I’m fine just…” She plasters a smile onto her face. “a bit spicy, that’s all.”

Satisfied that the two men are back to focusing on what they’re eating, the Doctor shoots Yaz a threatening look. But she doesn’t say the safe word, so while she’s watching her Yaz teases the vibration levels upwards slightly and Yaz watches her try to keep herself together. Try to keep control until she lets it fall back to baseline again.

“Not hungry Doctor?” Yaz asks, pointing out that she’s not eating. 

“I’m feeling a bit funny actually.” The Doctor says, rather convincingly to be fair on her. 

“Try some of mine.” Yaz steps towards her. “It’s not as hot.” 

With a look that screams ‘don’t you dare’, the Doctor takes Yaz’s container and eats with Yaz picks up the Doctor’s and eats out of that instead. If there’s one thing Yaz knows about her girlfriend it’s that if she’s given consistency for a decent amount of time she’ll get to euphoria quickly. Leaving the toy on its baseline is too much of a reward too soon, so Yaz takes it back down to nothing and lets her eat. 

“Bloody hell, anyone want the rest of this? I’m stuffed.” Ryan says after a while of casual conversation.

“Go on then.” The Doctor smiles and reaches out for his container. Spotting an opportunity Yaz shoots the line up to maximum and then lets it fall to baseline, making the Doctor spill the food all over her top as she goes to grip the TARDIS console. 

“Are you sure you’re okay Doctor?” Ryan checks. Yaz draws waves of piques and troughs on her phone screen, never going lower than baseline.

“I’m not I- I think it might’ve been- think I strained some kind of muscle today when- stars above!” The Doctor swears and doubles over. “I need to go and change my shirt.” She tries to excuse herself. 

“Doctor you can barely walk.” Yaz steps in front of her, stopping the time lord from leaving. At the same time as she places an arm around the Doctor’s back she drags the pulse line to the maximum and holds it there. A moan escapes the Doctor’s mouth and she covers it up by wrapping her arms around her stomach and leaning into Yaz. 

“Guys could you go to the Doctor’s bedroom and get her a new shirt please.” Yaz requests to get them out of the way. It would be unfair to make the Doctor pretend she isn’t losing it any longer. 

“Where’s her bedroom?” Ryan asks, confused but ready to run to help the Doctor.

“Just think about it and the TARDIS will take you there.” The Doctor manages to form instructions and the two men carefully jog out of sight. “I hate you.” The Doctor growls through her teeth. 

“No you don’t.” Yaz stands her girlfriend up straight and against the control panel and leaves her to hold herself up. “Would you prefer it if I just…” Yaz takes it back down to zero leaving the Doctor with nothing and making her whine. 

“Please…” The Doctor mumbles. 

“I’m sorry what was that?” Yaz steps forward in between the Doctor’s legs, spreading them out. 

“Please, Yaz I want it.” The Doctor begs more clearly.

“I could leave you like this for hours if that's what _I_ wanted.” Yaz whispers against the Doctors lips. 

“And yet you’re not backing away.” The Doctor analyses the situation which puts Yaz on her defenses. She’s trying to gain back some control. 

“Would you rather I waited for the boys to come back?" Yaz asks and watches the Doctor start to panic. "Have an audience? If you’re so good at controlling yourself then surely-”

“I can’t.” The Doctor mutters. 

“Can’t what?” Yaz lets the line rise to halfway between off and neutral. 

“Please.” The Doctor almost cries. “Yaz.”

Stealing a kiss from the Doctor’s lips Yaz lets the app go back to baseline. If she listens closely she can hear the toy vibrating from inside the Doctor. Moving her free hand to between the Doctor’s legs Yaz massages the vibrator further into her girlfriend, ensuring that the extension to it is covering the Doctor’s clit like it’s meant to. The Doctor groans again and Yaz purposefully takes two steps back to distance herself. 

Yaz squiggles the line all over the place on her phone screen, not caring for any kind of consistency to help the Doctor get off. She watches the Doctor grip the side of the console rather than what she’s doing with her phone screen and the more she watches the more the coil inside her stomach tightens. Every time the vibrator reached maximum it becomes harder for the Doctor to keep her eyes open and on Yaz. Spotting this, instead of holding the line at maximum she taps maximum successively sending shockwaves directly onto the Doctor’s bundle of nerves, making her legs crumple inwards underneath her.

“No, don’t close them.” Yaz has to step forward in between the Doctor’s legs to prevent them from doing so.

“I can’t last much longer.” The Doctor gasps.

“No?”

“No-oh…” The Doctor’s hips buck forwards. Yaz avoids them, not letting her get touched, and takes away all activity. “Yaz, that’s unfair, why won’t you let me-”

Yaz lets it spike up again and the Doctor white knuckles it to the control panel. Fuck she looked so almost out of it which riles Yaz up. Seeing the Doctor like this, barely keeping it together because of what Yaz is doing and yet Yaz isn’t actually touching her, it’s an insane feeling. If Yaz wasn’t so strung up about not giving the Doctor what she needs, she’d give in and lay her hands all over her. The Doctor’s trying so hard to keep her legs from closing, that Yaz almost pitties her. 

“Are you ready?” Yaz asks, stepping into the Doctor’s personal space, still resisting giving her attention. The Doctor’s mouth opens to answer but all that falls out is a moan. “Answer me Doctor.” Yaz demands, shooting up the intensity. 

A bad decision really because the Doctor now can’t answer at all. Giving up on the idea and changing her mind on some of her own self made rules for this, Yaz locks the controller intensity to free up her hands to take the Doctor’s legs and put them around her waist. No longer holding her footing, the Doctor slides down the console on her back, smacking some buttons and levers on her way down making the TARDIS jolt and shake. Good job she usually drives like this otherwise they'll be drawing attention to themselves. 

“Yaz.” The Doctor finally manages to blurt out as her hands reach up around Yaz’s neck and claw at her shoulders. 

Yaz ends up groaning and regrets not allowing herself any pleasure out of this adventure. Next time, she promises herself. And surely the Doctor will  _ want  _ to give back to her. They both agreed to this after all. Another moan from the pit of the Doctor’s stomach and her legs clamp around her waist but Yaz’s body prevents them from meeting. The Doctor shivers, throwing her head back so Yaz, not wanting to be cruel, moves all of her strength into one arm so she can grab her phone and cancel the app.

“Thank you.” The Doctor mutters as she catches her breath. 

“Pleasures all mine.” Yaz smirks. “How come the boys haven’t found your room yet?” She asks, suddenly aware that they haven’t been interrupted nor were they afraid of a time restriction. 

“They did. TARDIS told me. Why’d you think I pressed all those buttons?” The Doctor grins, finding her footing on the floor but still holding onto Yaz to steady herself. 

“You moved your room?” Yaz asks impressed, but slightly concerned that the TARDIS was present during all that.

“Yeah.” The Doctor swoops Yaz up into her arms and starts to walk, catching Yaz off guard and making her squeal with joy. “So now I’m the only one who knows where it is. Wanna see?” 

“Do I have a choice?” Yaz puts a purposeful rasp to her voice. 

“Absolutely not. Come on.” 


	2. marked as mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Yaz gets possessive. thanks to the cult for the prompt, I won't name and shame

“Yaz wait a minute.” The Doctor tries to beg and wriggle away from under Yaz.

“I’m not waiting any longer.” Yaz pushes the weight of her body down further, entrapping the Doctor and restricting her from moving.

“Yaz your parents-”

“Are going out in ten minutes.” Yaz breathes heavily against her neck and almost grinds against her to get the Doctor to let her do this. Let her have these ten minutes of teasing her to the edge.

“Then why can’t you wait the ten-”

“Let me do this and then you can do whatever you want to me.” Yaz grows a backbone to her voice making the Doctor stop wriggling and her eyes practically turn black. “Good girl.” 

“Jesus, how much longer?” The Doctor asks, wound up by words alone. 

“Nine minutes.” Yaz teases.

Yaz tilts her head for her lips to reach to corner of the Doctors jaw. She’s dreamt of doing this for months while the Doctor was away. The idea of not knowing who the Doctor was with or where she was in the universe drove her mad and she’s longed to leave something on her for ages. A mark, a claim, a tag as Yaz’s possession and hers alone when it comes to being intimate. Not even the Doctor’s mother has seen her naked body in this form. Only Yaz. 

Yaz presses firm kisses around her jaw and then across to the middle of the Doctors throat before scraping her teeth and sucking supple skin between her lips that are tingling with secondary vibrations from the Doctors soft groans. Of course it sends a shock of heat to the pit of Yaz’s stomach but she’s determined to drag this out as much as possible for both of them so she ignores it as best she can. Satisfied that the most visible mark she’s going to leave is a rich dark velvet in colour Yaz kisses the patch softly while her fingers tease up the white and magenta shirts. The Doctor reaches and removes Yaz’s top so they’re even. She even tries to grab Yaz’s head to pull her up for a kiss but Yaz dips and focuses on leaving a necklace of marks around the blushing base of the Doctor’s neck. Yaz removes a bra strap, kisses along the length of the Doctor’s collarbones and releases the other. All the while the Doctor’s body relaxes as she arches up to unclip the rest herself. 

“That was hot.” The Doctor whispers and Yaz can here how far gone she is, and how she’s expecting that to be the last of it.

“Have you heard my parents leave?” Yaz asks with raised brows.

“No-”

“Then I’m not done yet.” 

Yaz swoops down to take an already hardened nipple into her mouth.

“Oh- Yaz fu-!”

Yaz has to resort to covering the Doctor’s mouth with one of her hands to make sure her parents don’t suddenly decide to stay in for the evening to keep an eye on things. Lips part in a silent gasp, two fingers accidentally fall in and Yaz groans at the hot wet feeling against her fingertips. She wants that- she wants her fingers to feel this way lower down on the Doctor’s body and with far less teeth. The Doctor’s tongue plays games with the digits as Yaz’s do with the peaks on her chest until she gets bored and switches to leave small marks all across her chest and down along her stomach that’s rock hard with a tension that must be driving her to near insanity.

“Plea- Yaz- I can’t-”

“We’re off now loves!” 

Everything freezes. Najia’s voice interrupts the Doctor’s pleading. Luckily, as Yaz suspected they would, her parents don’t venture into her room, only call from the hallway.

“See you later!” Yaz shouts back.

“Oh and if you could take the bin out that would be great.” Hakim shouts an instruction.

“Yeah, sure.” Yaz hurries her response. _ Go away, _she silently begs as the Doctor rests herself on her elbows to leave soft kisses on Yaz’s shoulder.

The two of them stay relatively still for at least seven seconds after they hear the door close. They lock eyes once they’re both certain.

“Fuck me please.” The Doctor whispers.

“Needy.” Yaz rolls her eyes, pushing the Doctor back down into the mattress.

“Your fault.” 

“You brought this on yourself.” Yaz says with a purposeful rasp as she unclips the blue culottes. 

“Did I really?” 

“I know it’s safe to make noise now but could you just shut up for a minute.” Yaz asks of her.

“Make me.” The Doctor smirks. 

“You’re so pushing it today.” 

Before the Doctor can say anything back Yaz pinches some skin just above where clothing meets bare skin between her teeth, wiping out any logical thought the Doctor might have had to form sentences. Yaz swears she’s trying to not actually hurt her but there’s something satisfying that rolls through her when the blonde groans in either frustration or pain, she can’t quite work out which one it is. She leaves a clear line of marks along her waistline, creating messy imperfections on smooth blushing skin that only she will know about. Well, some of them she won’t be able to hide but that was the whole point. This is her message to the entire universe and beyond. 

Yaz feels a hand stroke away some loose strands of hair away from her face and then retreat in case the soft gesture is mistaken as a plea for Yaz to hurry up. She shuffles trousers and underwear down a little and smiles against part of the Doctor’s hip bone sticking out before running her tongue over it and starting to leave another bite mark. 

“I swear to the stars if you’re planning to do that all over my legs I'm going to finish if you so much as breathe on me.” The Doctor says through a trembling lips.

Yaz grins again against her skin and just this once listens to her request. She discards the remainder of the Doctor’s clothing along with the idea that she was going to mark her thighs until she itched and instead settles herself between her legs. The Doctor instinctively spreads her legs wider.

“This is what I mean by you being needy.” Yaz mumbles directly over her swollen clit. The Doctor can’t help but moan and try to resist her legs closing again. Maybe she wasn’t joking about finishing without being touched. Yaz pushes her knees away again and ghosts her fingers through her folds. 

“All this for me?” Yaz quips feeling the heat radiating onto her fingertips with the accompanying visual of .

“What do you want me to say to that because I’ll say anything at this point to get you to touch me.” The Doctor trips over words terribly but still manages to say it. 

Yaz slips two fingers easily past her entrance, taking her knuckles deep and then curling her fingertips up slightly. 

“Use your mouth.” The Doctor’s voice is almost as tight as the walls surrounding Yaz’s fingers. 

“My mouth is tired.” Yaz pretends to complain. Her mouth is fine, she just wants to make her wait as long as she had to. 

“Gods, Yaz, _ please. _” 

Yaz uses the muscle in her mouth to cover the swollen bud in front of her at the same time she starts to thrust her fingers which makes the Doctor shudder. It’s also the last time Yaz is able to ignore what’s going on between her own legs because every noise the Doctor makes after that is so precisely winding up the coil in her stomach. 

“Do it.” The Doctor says but Yaz continues as normal, not really understanding what she’s talking about. “You know I’m telepathic so I know what you’re thinking and I'm telling you to do it.” 

Yaz falters for a second. It was only a fleeting thought but it must have been enough for Doctor to have picked up on it. She carries on as normal but using her free hand to unbutton and lower her jeans just enough for her to get to herself. She forces the Doctor’s legs to curl across her waist with a reshuffle so she can get onto all fours. Keeping her tongue stubbornly working on the Doctor Yaz removes her hand and with it still slick from the Doctor’s arousal she places it on herself, immediately making her hips jerk just at the feeling. The Doctor shifts herself up onto her elbows so she can watch and at the same time begins to mumble in a language Yaz can’t recognise let alone make sense of. Rubbing herself the best she can, Yaz ends up being more vocal than the Doctor, accidentally sending vibrations straight onto her nerve endings. The only way Yaz can tell the time lord is almost about to unwind is when she falls from her elbows and her mouth silently falls open. 

Yaz indulges on dipping into her own heat to get herself to where she needs to be. She wishes it was the Doctor doing this to her but there isn’t anything to say this will be the last time today. 

“Yaz-” Is all Yaz can head before her ears get muffled by tense thighs clamping around her head and her own spare hand scratches the Doctor’s tight desperately as her own climax ripples through her. 

When her head is released- her core still a slightly pulsing itself- Yaz lightly presses her lips against every single impression she’s left on her skin. 

“What have you done to me?” The Doctor whispers when Yaz finally rests her head in the crook of her neck.

Yaz manages to huff out a quick laugh. “Safe to say you’ll need a full body mirror to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> peace out, I'm going back into hiding


	3. say my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> insp. by spyfall pt 2 so kind of spoilers
> 
> Yaz and Jenny try something new (aka hate sex ish 2.0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (choking, praise kink)
> 
> I wrote this as Jenny and Yaz because my brain is so wired to write 'Jenny' instead of 'Doctor' and I really can't be bothered to go through proof reading something I wrote in half an hour so it could work either way, just imagine the name switch if you like
> 
> listen it's not good we're just all horny tonight

“On your knees.” Yaz manages to bring her voice to the surface. Her and Jenny, it’s been a while. So long in fact tonight has had to been discussed. They’ve both had to ask for this to happen. The date went so well, so, so well that now they can hardly make it out of the hallway.

“What?” Jenny asks. Hands fondling, lips needing that contact again.

“I said on your knees.” Yaz pushes her back.

Jenny stares at her stunned and Yaz doesn’t get it. They both asked for this. They both agreed this was happening. And then it hits Yaz that maybe, just maybe, Jenny isn’t quite willing to falling into the submissive roll just yet. She moves in to kiss her again and Yaz takes the opportunity to grab her by the throat, squeezing the sides not the front, just like Jenny had taught her to do it. 

“Are you gonna be a good girl for me?” Yaz asks. She’s shorter than Jenny, so when she doesn’t reply she pulls her neck towards her. “Gonna be a good girl for your master?” 

Jenny tries to nod. It’s not good enough.

“Say it.” Yaz snarls. 

“Yes master.” Jenny wheezes. Yaz loosens her grip letting Jenny gasp for air; a thrill running through her blood at the fact she has permission to do whatever she wants. Make  _ Jenny _ do whatever she wants to her. 

“Louder.” Yaz growls.

“Yes master!” Jenny says more clearly but it isn’t a shout. 

“Go on then.” Yaz quirks her eyebrows at her and speaks calmly. “On your knees for me baby.”

Yaz is turned on just by her own words. The amount of eye contact Jenny has been able to maintain makes her drip with anticipation. Jenny glides down with not so much as an inch of air space between the two bodies and Yaz has to act fast to keep her composure. As soon as Jenny’s reached the floor, Yaz goes for her belt. 

“Are you ready?” Yaz asks, undoing the buckle. Cold metal meeting excitable hands. 

“Yes.” Jenny nods enthusiastically. 

“Yes what?” Yaz stills her hands. This belt isn’t coming off until she hears it. 

Jenny gulps, tilting her head. “Yes master.” 

“Good girl.” Yaz praises her again. 

Slowly and more steadily than the way her heart is pounding in her chest and her pants Yaz pulls the belt out of her jean loops. Before it’s even out and hitting the ground, Jenny is reaching for her button. 

“Nuh huh.” Yaz pushes Jenny’s head back by tapping her forehead three times until she’s looking up at her, begging with those eyes she loves so much. ‘Let me taste you’ she’s saying, ‘let me fuck you like you know I can’.

“Are you going to behave for me-”

“Yes master.” Jenny jumps the gun. 

“I haven’t finished yet.” Yaz mumbles. Her own hands fly to the last couple of barriers between the cold air and Yaz’s burning core. 

“Are you going to behave for me and wait.” Yaz runs her tongue across the front of her teeth and she tugs her jeans and underwear down her hips. “Are you going to sit there and be patient?” Down her calves. “Watch me.” Jenny groans as denim reaches her ankles. “Quiet baby, I need to concentrate.”

“On what?” Jenny asks while Yaz rids herself of all clothing on her lower half. Gods it feels liberating. “Master. On what master.” She quickly adds.

Yaz places her foot on Jenny’s shoulder, shifting her body down the wall a little so her core is directly in front of Jenny’s face. It’s driving her mad. Yaz knows it is. Just from the look on her face in the low light she knows Jenny is desperate to devour her.

She starts to run her fingers over herself, a soft thud when her head tilts back against the wall because she’s not been this wound up for months. 

“Please master.” Jenny whispers. She chooses the exact moment her index finger rolls over her clit making the mix of that and her submissive’s words fatal; toes curling into shoulder and a gasp escaping pursed lips. “I can do that. You know I can do that.” Yaz inserts two fingers into herself easily; starting to pump and feel herself get tighter and tighter. “God, please.” 

“Will you make me feel good? Do you want to taste your master?” Yaz groans.

“Please.” Jenny begs. She pushes her face forward, nose almost hitting the sensitive nub but Yaz somehow still has faster reactions and control over her body and pushes her back by the foot on her shoulder. “It would’ve been hotter if you wore a dress.”

Yaz slides her fingers out of herself, immediately crouching down and clamping the hand with two still slick fingers around her throat. 

“Are you saying I’m not hot now? You don’t like me fucking myself in front of you?” Yaz mutters all while running her thumb over Jenny’s lips. 

“No master.” Jenny goes to grip on to Yaz’s arm, her mouth unable to close as she chokes.

“Are you enjoying this?” Yaz asks. A shadow of a smirk plays on the corners of Jenny’s lips. “You are aren’t you. You’re not a good girl at all you’re bad.” Yaz, enjoying herself a little too much, brushes her nose along Jenny’s jawline until she reaches her ear. “You’re dirty.”

“Yes… master.” Jenny whimpers and wheezes. “Ride me...master I beg…” She inhales. Or at least tries to the best she can. “...teach me a lesson.” 

Yaz doesn’t need to be asked twice and pushes Jenny down to the floor in an instant by the throat. Shuffling up to her face on her knees, Yaz knows she isn’t going to last long once this truly begins. 

”Say my name.” Yaz decides. She wants to hear it said now before everything that comes out of Jenny’s mouth is muffled by flesh. 

“Mast-”

“No my proper name.” Yaz corrects her. Jenny licks her lips as her lust filled eyes dip from Yaz’s face to the meal laid out in front of her. 

“Yasmin.” She rasps. 

Yaz sits, suffocating Jenny in a different way and grinds her hips until Jenny’s tongue attains a pattern Yaz can work with. She feels so good. Always so good- how is she always so  _ good _ . Jenny’s hands splay all over Yaz’s chest and thighs and her fingerprints burn into her skin so instead of telling her not to or forcing her to keep her hands to herself Yaz lets her. She can play master another day but for tonight, they roleplay till dawn, drawing orgasm after orgasm from each other all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't look at me


	4. the favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of praxeus, the Doctor realises how badly Yaz needs her approval and is more than willing to give her what she wants. Eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if 13 sounds out of character it's because I can't write her as a top sdjkfhskjdh

“I’m not happy that you followed that teleport.” The Doctor stands firm in her pose asserting that she is the one in charge. She is the one with thousands of years of knowledge and she’s the one that needs to be listened to.

“You would’ve ended up down there anyway. Why can’t you just admit I’m doing good work?” Yaz’s voice is taut as she speaks.

“Is that what you want? Is this what all the reckless stuff is all about, you just want me to say you’re doing a good job?”

“Yes!” Yaz shouts.

Everything goes still. Everything apart from the Doctor’s hearts pounding against her rib cage and the echo of Yaz’s voice bouncing off the TARDIS walls. Ryan and Graham have already left and she had held Yaz back herself to probe for answers although now deep down she knows she’s always known why she’s been acting the way she has. So she braves it, stepping right up into Yaz’s personal space to the point where she can see how shaky her breathing is. She can hear her heart as well by most of all she can smell the arousal between Yaz’s legs already.

“You want that? You want to be good for me?” The Doctor says quietly but crisply. Making an effort to keep her eyes locked onto Yaz’s lips.

“I’m always good for you.” Yaz mutters.

The Doctor smirks, eyebrows raise innocently and nods her head so that noses nudge noses. “Prove it.”

“What?”

“Prove it to me and do as I say.”

Yaz breath hitches in her throat and the Doctor knows she’s done the right thing and patiently awaits Yaz’s answer.

“I’m yours.” Yaz says softly.

The Doctor kisses her not so softly straight away. She’s wanted this for ages- since Yaz stepped on board her ship to be honest and now she gets her. Hopefully all of her. Yaz’s thoughts are so loud it’s hard to ignore them but she tries her absolute best to respect her privacy, despite how prominent the words ‘fuck’ and ‘please’ and ‘me’ are. Hands are allowed to explore just as wildly as tongues are with no indication of either of them wanting to stop any time soon.

So focused on trying to block out Yaz’s overwhelmingly powerful thoughts and revelling in the new ways this body makes her react to touch that she misses that Yaz has removed her coat and is walking the Doctor to the steps- via her braces- that lead to their bedrooms, not realising until her shin meets a step and their mouths disconnect. A feeling of discomfort flashes through the Doctor. The bedroom is too intimate. One day Yaz will leave and the bedroom will have to be deleted from the TARDIS software by the Doctor’s own hand. No, the bedroom is too much. Here will have to do. Besides, Yaz might find it quite spontaneous.

The Doctor sets her backside down on one of the larger hexagonal steps, legs spread apart.

“Between my legs with your back to me.” The Doctor demands.

As Yaz settles herself in between the Doctor’s legs the time lord peers over Yaz’s shoulder to under her jean button and zip, slipping her hand down to run through already wet folds aimlessly and purposefully avoiding Yaz’s clit. Yaz slumps back against the Doctor’s body, sighing and chasing her hand to hit the right spot while the Doctor presses her cheek against Yaz’s blushing one. The closeness, the pressure of her body, the way she can feel her human heart racing through her chest- it’s nothing like the Doctor’s ever felt before. Certainly not in this body.

She rummages with a fumbling hand in her trouser pocket looking for a certain object while staring at the TARDIS doors. They’re not locked and the boys might have forgotten something and could come back any second but the feeling of Yaz pressed up against her is worth the potential embarrassment of being caught. She knows she left it in here the other day after trying it out on herself. Come on, where can it be- ah! The Doctor pulls out a blue bullet shaped vibrator and holds it in front of Yaz’s face for her to see. She feels her stiffen and then soften again at the idea, the smell of the hormones swirling around her getting stronger by the second.

“I’m going to use this on you. I’m going to use it to bring you right to the edge and you’re going to tell me the second before you feel yourself about to come like the good girl you’re so desperate to prove you are.” The Doctor whispers into Yaz’s ears and she swears to the stars she can feel both of them shiver in anticipation.

“Where the hell were you keeping that?” Yaz asks. The Doctor likes it when Yaz asks questions.

“My pocket. They’re very deep pockets, I made some alterations.” The Doctor says smugly, twisting the toy around in her hand like tormenting dangling a carrot in front of a donkey, hypnotizing the both of them.

“Are you going to use it on me then?” Yaz asks. Okay, so maybe it was just the Doctor who was becoming hypnotised.

“Oh right, yeah, sorry.” The Doctor stumbles and apology and removes her slickened hand so that the vibrator is in her dominant hand but when Yaz grips onto her wrist, trying to move it to where she wants it the Doctor moves it back, an idea forming in her head. “Actually. Ask nicely.” The Doctor smirks making sure her lips are pressed up against Yaz’s temple so she can feel it.

“Please.” Yaz hurries out an answer.

The Doctor moves the toy between Yaz’s jeans and her underwear, her other hand massaging her breast over her top but not allowing any contact on her skin. “More.”

“Please, Doctor I…”

“Sorry Yaz, didn’t quite hear that.” The Doctor teases revelling in the control as she switches the toy onto its lowest setting. Recently Yaz has been the one questioning and answering back. She doesn’t want to sound too old fashioned or possessive but the Doctor has been longing for a situation like this to remind Yaz how powerful she can be.

“Doctor please, I need you.” Yaz whimpers.

“How badly?” The Doctor asks, pressing the buzzing toy harder against Yaz and finding herself getting carried away with this power play.

“So fucking badly.” Yaz almost cries out when the Doctor shifts the vibrator a little bit higher, catching her clitoris in its path.

“You’re going to remember aren’t you? To tell me when you’re going to come.” The Doctor checks.

“What happens if I don’t?” Yaz starts to test her. A sign to the Doctor that she’s regaining control of this whole situation.

“Then I’ll be upset. Do you want to upset me Yaz?” The second they come out of her mouth the words taste sour on her tongue. “Not, like, in a manipulative way, I mean how you want my-”

“I’ll remember.” Yaz nods. “I’ll be good.”

“Ready?”

“Uh huh- shit!” Yaz curses right into the Doctor’s ear when toy meets hot flesh and the Doctor has to throw her other arm around Yaz’s front to stop her slipping down the stairs.

“Easy… easy.” The Doctor giggles into her hair, Yaz herself panting and letting out noises that feed the fire in the Doctor’s own stomach. “You sound really good.”

The encouragement just makes Yaz less reserved in how she moans and rolls her hips chasing the orgasm building up through her entire being. The way she moves, the Doctor can’t believe her eyes. She’s never seen anything in this universe move so beautifully.

“Doctor I’m going to- I’m-“

“Well done.” The Doctor takes away all contact from the toy- Yaz’s head collapsing onto the Doctors shoulder breathing hot air onto her neck as she comes down from her high. “Tell me when you’re ready again.”

The Doctor, slowly becoming overcome with her own selfish needs, removes Yaz’s jeans and underwear to spread her legs further; ridding her of her jacket and tops as well so that she’s left just in her bra, nipples already hard and poking through the fabric, however the Doctor then feels her tense and cross her arms against her chest. Anyone could sense the insecurity from a mile off but quite frankly she doesn’t understand. Yaz has no reason to be insecure.

“You’re so beautiful Yasmin Khan.” The Doctor mumbles between leaving light kisses against Yaz’s jaw. “So stunning. Sometimes I find it hard to take my eyes off you.”

“I’ve noticed you doing that.” Yaz mutters shyly, her arms relaxing a little.

The Doctor smiles and moves to leave kisses down her neck. “Getting to see you like this makes me realise it even more.” Taking another brave step (she should really start counting how many she takes to see if she can set a record), The Doctor lowers one of Yaz’s bra straps as she kisses along her shoulder, leaving goosebumps wherever her lips so much as brush against. “Is that a chicken pox scar? I like it. I don’t know if I have any of them.” During her rambles the lace bra slips off completely allowing the Doctor to rest her chin on Yaz’s shoulder.

“I can check if you like.” Yaz turns her head, eyebrow raised as if she’s trying to wriggle her way out of this game to get the Doctor to give her what she wants now.

“And these.” The Doctor settles her hands on the stretchmarks patterning Yaz’s inner thighs; stroking them and pushing them slowly apart to get Yaz to spread her legs. “These are so sexy I can’t even begin to tell you-”

“Now.” Yaz’s breath shudders as she almost barks her order. “I’m ready again now.” She says more softly; probably in fear that her urgent tone before would lead to the Doctor withholding affections that little bit longer which would make it unbearable to cope with.

The Doctor takes the vibrator directly onto the sensitive nub on the higher of the two settings, forcing Yaz to dig her fingers into The Doctor’s still clothed thighs. Sensing from her breathing pattern, the twitching muscles in her thighs and the way her arm quickly reaches up to hold the Doctor’s head in place on her shoulder, the Doctor makes the decision to withhold touch again. Yaz groans in distress, making it evident the Doctor made the right decision.

“I thought you said you were ready?” The Doctor has to ask out of curiosity. How come she was getting to the point of climax so fast?

“You were saying all those things… I just wanted you to do something to me.”

“You wanted _me_ to do something to you?”

“Yes. Because you make me feel special.”

The Doctor pulls Yaz’s legs up to rest over her thighs and then slowly spreads her own legs spreading Yaz apart with them. “You are special.” She mumbles running her fingers up the insides of her thighs.

“Uhh…”

“I know you’re not supposed to have favourites but… there’s something unique about you Yaz. Can’t quite-“ The Doctor pushes her middle finger inside Yaz easily; Yaz moaning and the Doctor herself lightly grunting in Yaz’s ear over the sensation. “-put my finger on it.”

The Doctor pumps with her finger refusing to touch her clit or add another digit to draw this out and enjoy herself. Each time Yaz twitches her body hits the Doctors crotch. Each time Yaz rocks her hips into her wrist the Doctor pulls her back by her waist. Each time Yaz moans the Doctor can’t believe her luck.

“You feel so good. I bet you taste good as well.” The Doctor whispers.

“Why don’t you find out?” Yaz quips

“Nice try.” The Doctor chuckles. “That wouldn’t be as fun. Smart though.”

By calling her smart Yaz’s walls flutter around her finger, and even though the feeling sets every nerve in her body on fire the Doctor forces herself to remove herself; wiping her finger dry on Yaz’s stomach that’s rock had with wound up tension.

“Turn around.” The Doctor orders whist twisting Yaz’s hips at the same time.

The second Yaz is straddling her lap facing her, her arms perched on her shoulders, the Doctor lowers her head to lap up whatever mess she made on Yaz’s stomach. She was right and Yaz tastes fucking outstanding on her taste buds. She didn’t think it would be possible but Yaz’s stomach clenches even more under her as she makes her way up to the base of her neck, tugging on Yaz’s braid to tilt her head back and leave a mark on the front of her neck. Once the mark is made, the Doctor indulges herself a little bit more stroking the curve of Yaz’s bum and slipping her tongue past Yaz’s bottom lip and into her mouth. Yaz lets her. Yaz lets her do anything she wants.

“I think you’ve proved it.”

“Huh?” Yaz asks, eyes still blissfully closed shut.

“You’ve been brilliant, you’re always brilliant.” The Doctor presses her forehead against Yaz’s as a distraction to retrieve the vibrator again. “You’ve been so good you don’t have to tell me this time. You can come. You deserve to come-”

“Doctor you’re rambling again.”

The Doctor kisses her one more time to savour the contact before Yaz throws her head back as the Doctor presses the toy against the raw and swollen nub between her legs. The Doctor can sense the tension flooding out the both of them and she can feel how close Yaz is without all the extra tells flying from her mouth. She presses harder- so hard the vibrations are travelling through her wrist and up her arm as well and she has half the mind to re-position so that she can feel its effects too- Yaz rolling her hips faster than the Doctor has ever seen her move until the action becomes staggered and loses its rhythm. If she thought the sight of Yaz was good she clearly hadn’t anticipated what she would sound like as she climaxes. It’s like she’s signing a hymn or gospel and suddenly the Doctor might just believe in religion after all.

“You’re gorgeous.” The Doctor can’t resist mumbling into Yaz’s chest as the noises fade into soft panting.

The Doctor convinces herself she can sort herself out later. She isn’t going to force Yaz into anything or make her prove how much she’s attracted to her. But she will be using the same toy that’s for certain. She wants to know how she felt.

“Come on.” Yaz says as she dismounts the Doctor’s lap.

“Yaz I’m fine I-“

“When was the last time someone took care of you Doctor?” Yaz asks, holding out her hand for the Doctor to take.

Before the Doctor can make an intense ‘for and against’ diagram in her head, she’s taking Yaz’s hand and allowing herself to be led to her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the Doctor before she fingers Yaz: https://youtu.be/HIZDBCYd9Kk?t=19


	5. nice whiteboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know there's just a lot of possesive Yaz, strap and doing it from behind. a little bit crack ish too. and hinted angst but I'm only human

“Why aren’t you kissin’ me?” The Doctor whines as Yaz tasks herself with lubing up.

“I am kissing you.” Yaz says. She’s kissed her thighs, her breasts, her neck, her wrists, her jaw, basically everywhere to get her hot and ready.

“On the lips.”

“Because I don’t want to kiss you right now.”

The Doctor taps her cheek gently to get her to look up at her not what’s between her legs. “Babe-”

“Do not call me that.” Yaz snaps.

The ‘adventure’ all four of them just went on resulted in the Doctor’s almost regeneration and three other almost deaths. All because she wouldn’t do what Yaz suggested- what Yaz _knew_ was the better option but once again she didn’t listen. ‘Mountain with me at the summit’ bullshit mentality taking her over and almost killing her. She wants the idiot to listen to her, to do what she says, and by doing what they’re about to partake in she can make her see sense.

Yaz settles her left hand on the pillow by the Doctor’s head to keep herself upright and her right hand at the hilt of her strap.

“You’re not even going to-”

“You don’t need it.” She shoots down any anticipations the Doctor has for foreplay down south.

Yaz knows the time lord so well she doesn’t need to look as she enters her. It’s easy. She’s so wet and easy it’s almost laughable. A small grunt escapes the Doctor’s mouth, not risking anything else in case Yaz switches moods and makes her wait even longer than she has already. Arms hang lazily around Yaz’s shoulders in preparation and fingers rightly grip into skin with Yaz almost pulling out and thrusting back in again with next to no remorse. The whole point of this is, in Yaz’s mind, is to teach the Doctor a lesson.

“See?” Yaz smirks at how smoothly these tantalizing first strokes are.

She may be going slow and she may be only using half of what she has at her disposal but the Doctor is clearly so wound up heavy breathing becomes straight up delicate moans hitting Yaz’s ears in a matter of seconds. Yaz loves how she can tell her girlfriend is holding back; trying to regain control she never had in the first place. Soon, Yaz’s limited efforts get the Doctor reaching for her lips with her own. Yaz dodges her once, pulls her head away at her second attempt as a warning, but get’s caught out with the Doctor’s third attempt and she hates it. This isn’t that kind of sex.

“Admit it.” Yaz says staring directly at blown out pupils.

“Admit what?”

“I was right and you were wrong.” Yaz huffs, slowing even further to get her to answer, rubbing their stomachs together, getting right up in the Doctor’s face to make her concede.

“Yaz-”

“Say it.” Yaz raises her eyebrows as if it’s something easy to say. The Doctor stays silent, only rocking her hips to get that friction she needs that Yaz is withholding. Realising she isn’t going to say it, Yaz pulls out. “You’re so stubborn.” She scoffs.

The Doctor starts to mutter some incoherent gibberish about how now isn’t the time to have this conversation all the while Yaz shuffles herself up her body so that her crotch is in her face, expecting no conversation at all on the Doctor’s part. The procession of words flying out of her mouth stops and the Doctor takes a few seconds to figure out what Yaz wants.

“You’re not serious…” The Doctor says with a raised eyebrow.

“Totally serious.” She coaxes the Doctor onto her elbows by one simple finger under her chin. “Blow me.” Yaz whispers onto her lips as an extra tease. She still won’t let her kiss her.

Behind the irritation in her eyes Yaz sees that the Doctor isn’t wholly against the idea. She’s made Yaz do it to her before, why not switch the roles up? With her hands in her hair Yaz encourages the Doctor to take all of her in her mouth. She didn’t quite understand it before- why porn has so many POV videos, why guys like getting a girl on their knees. It’s a sight to savour but also under the circumstances Yaz feels powerful. Not in a ‘I’m going to abuse this power’ kind of way, but a ‘women are hot and this makes me want to make her come’ kind of way. She can’t feel it, obviously, but she can’t help but groan every time the ghost of the Doctor’s nose brushes against her stomach. Her hair tickling her thighs and seeing that questioning look asking ‘is this doing it for you?’ doesn’t help either.

“Feel like talking yet?” Yaz removes herself by pushing the Doctor’s head back; her mouth making a popping sound at the same time a string of spit and a submissive look appear to run Yaz wild.

“You were right and I shouldn’t have gone against you.” The Doctor admits, clear as day.

“Good girl.” Yaz smiles.

Eager to continue Yaz roughly flips the Doctor onto her front. The Doctor in return tries to get on her hands and knees, forcing Yaz to pin her down by the small of her back. The second she’s inside her again one of her hands scoops under her stomach to hold her while Yaz rests the rest of her body against the toned muscles of the Doctor’s back. As she thrusts the sounds of her thighs hitting the Doctor’s plump backside is music to her ears, vocal track also provided by the Doctor with Yaz contributing hot breaths as she nibbles on the Doctor’s earlobe for fun. She’s so tight and slippery with sweat and arousal in this position Yaz slips out every few thrusts yet she refuses to change position just yet.

“Touch me.” The Doctor begs for Yaz’s fingers to sink that small distance lower.

“No.” Yaz refuses. “Put your legs around my waist and your hands on my hips.” Yaz instructs, sitting herself back on her own calves. The Doctor does so and with the magic of a bit of hair pulling in addition to the arm around her stomach Yaz gets the Doctor up straight with a yelp. She has to lean back a bit to balance the pair of them but just as quickly with the Doctor bouncing in time they get back into a thrilling pattern together. Yaz grips onto her tight to keep the Doctor from falling, hiding her face in her back, panting onto her spine hoping it’ll just wind her up further.

“Stars- Yaz I… Gods-!”

“No Gods, no stars, just me.” Yaz grazes her teeth up from her shoulder blade to her neck with the full intention to leave a mark at her destination. “You like it?”

“Yes I-”

“So you trust I know what’s right for you?” Yaz asks.

She feels the Doctor tense up again and go silent. Another refusal to admit fault, admit defeat. Angry that the Doctor is still standing her ground, her earlier admission just being an erotic ploy, Yaz lets her fall onto her hands and knees.

With her hands on her hips Yaz makes the Doctor do the work. She must be close now but Yaz isn’t going to do all the work. The Doctor gets the picture after a couple of guided movements and rocks herself back and forth. If Yaz wasn’t so pissed off with her she’d be losing her mind, wanting to do anything and everything to make her climax, to make her make sounds that will be etched onto her eardrums until the day she dies. But she is mad at her bullshit superiority complex and groping at her backside isn’t enough to satisfy Yaz that the message is getting through. She leans against her back again, ready to whisper against the Doctor’s flushed pink cheek.

“Out there, Doctor, you may rule the world, you can go against my better decisions- which you’ve admitted were better- do what you like, whatever, I don’t care. But here, in the bedroom, while we have sex, when it’s just you and me- I control you.” Tiring of speaking onto her cheek Yaz pulls on that blonde hair tilting the Doctor’s face sideways, the Doctor’s mouth falling open at the sensation. She wants to look her in the eye for this part- even if her eyes are dazed with how slow Yaz is giving it to her. “Never humiliate me like that in front of everyone ever again. Understand?”

Yaz doesn’t wait for an answer and throws the Doctor’s head back into her pillow, straightening her own back out to get some power behind how she moves her hips against her. Her speech has riled herself up to the max and she knows her limits physically. Her own arousal is getting hard to ignore with it starting to drip down the innards of her thigh, or maybe it’s just sweat, she can’t tell, but she’s not going to do anything about it until the Doctor turns into a mess beneath her.

The Doctor’s legs shake and quiver every time Yaz hits that sweet spot deep inside her- snapping her hips to a rhythm an Olympic sprinter would be proud of. Indulging with how on the edge she is Yaz lazily drags her tongue and her lips along the Doctor’s spine, hands pushing her thighs further and further apart as her hips pump at a continuous speed, making the bed frame rattle and the Doctor’s body sound like a finely tuned instrument. Yaz can feel her core muscles burning under the strain but the equal amount of adrenaline coursing through her veins is enough to stop her from quitting and letting the blonde do the rest. She lets her fingertips rise up between the Doctor’s thighs, over her right bum cheek and ‘accidentally’ slips a digit over the sensitive bump in the road.

“Yaz, please!” The Doctor cries out, setting Yaz’s skin alight with goosebumps.

“Say it to me Doctor or you’ll have to hold it until you’ve dealt with me first.” Yaz says, admitting to the build of her own needs.

“I’m sorry- I’m sorry I- please- I can’t-“

“Stop mumbling for once and just say it.” Yaz’s eyes roll and she can’t tell if it’s out of frustration at the Doctor or the anticipation of her own release.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you and I trust you and- oh god-” The Doctor grasps at the already beyond tussled sheets.

“Finish the sentence.” Yaz greedily demands.

“-and you were right and I was wrong to dismiss you.”

“That wasn’t _that _hard was it.” Yaz says, granting that one missing factor of stimulation, rubbing the Doctor with short sharp bursts that send her hurtling, screaming, over the edge.

Yaz holds her of course, she’s not an inconsiderate date. She holds her all the way through it with soft final pushes inside the beautiful creature to draw out her elation. The Doctor collapses completely the second Yaz pulls out, leading Yaz to decide while she’s detaching herself from the harness that she’ll be better off sorting herself out. Any other day she would bury the Doctor’s head between her legs and make her eat her out until she’s the one almost passed out face down in the sheets but Yaz feels there’s a conversation brewing that would put that on hold. She finishes not very elegantly within ten seconds of touching herself with the Doctor still struggling to gain a conscious thought. Taking pity on her, Yaz shuffles her body forward and gently presses her lips against the Doctor’s. It seems to do the trick with the Doctor’s eyes fluttering open to show off those glittering galaxies of green.

“Did I go too far?” Yaz asks, all traces of the person she was just minutes ago vanishing.

“I like being kissed on the mouth and you didn’t do it.” The Doctor whispers as if she feels she isn’t allowed to say it. The statement pulls on Yaz’s heartstrings considerably.

“I think we should have a proper conversation. I’m sorry.” Yaz finds herself apologising.

“You’re really good with that thing.” The Doctor compliments Yaz’s skills. A little out of the blue but not so much that Yaz makes her take it back.

“Doctor.”

“I hate it when you say my name like that. Can’t we just-”

“I’m worried about you. Ever since Gallifrey… you haven’t said anything and now you’re more reckless.” Yaz says. _Nice timing, Khan,_ she curses herself and her loose tongue.

“I’ll talk to you. I promise. Just not right now, I can’t really feel… anything.” The Doctor sigh-laughs through her nose. Yaz settles herself into the Doctor’s side, planting kisses on her lips even if she is unable to move and reciprocate just yet.

Two days later the Doctor calls a meeting with Yaz, Graham and Ryan to apologise. Yaz and the Doctor spent the two days making up for lost kisses and orgasms given out of spite and barely left bed at all. Yaz doesn’t regret it- any of what they did together- but she admits she was a little harsh with some of the things she said.

“I just wanted to say I’m sorry for how I acted the other day. I got so ahead of myself I ended up putting you all in danger and I need to stop doing that because that’s how my friends get killed. I don’t want you to be next so… make sure I listen. Especially to Yaz.” The Doctor stands timidly with her head bowed low, awaiting some kind of acknowledgement.

“Sure thing Doc.” Graham says. “Can I… have a word?” He asks politely although it’s clear to the other humans aboard this ship he has a few words of his own to say to her. They disappear together up the TARDIS stairs for their chat.

“What’s the lead you’ve got the puppy on made out of?" Ryan asks.

“Silicone.” Yaz answers with a polite grin.

Ryan stares at her until his face is overcome with disgust.

“I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I write this when I was angry? maybe so, am I now not angry and refuse to read it over? absolutely, have I found out I have a thing for pulling hair through this process? yup, I guess we learn something new every day


End file.
